A Christmas Story
by GordonFreemanII
Summary: YAH! I love happy things, like this. Spyro and Cynder have their very first christmas together, but Spyro doesn't know how to prepare for the occassion. Cmon Sparx! Rated G.


TloS: A Christmas Story

[POV Spyro]

I awoke from my slumber to find a pleasant snowfall falling. It felt as cold as Dante's Freezer, but I loved it! Cynder was already up, brushing the snowflakes off her legs.

**"Sometimes, winter is more enjoyable than anything else."**

**"Definitely. Come on, let's go visit Warfang. I need to pick up a bit of food, anyways."  
**  
**"Okay"**, I decided. Cynder was already headed there by the time I finished talking.

The trees were covered in a beautiful layer of snow, and decorated with beautiful colored orbs. It looked familiar, but I couldn't put a finger on it.

A few minutes later, we reached the city. It was also fully decorated. Bright, shiny decorations were scattered everywhere. I think it kinda scared Cynder, because she acted kinda hesitant.

Stores were selling items such as some decorations, holly branches, and a few trees.

After we got the food, we were walking back when Sparx flew up to me, wearing a weird hat and holding a candy cane.

"**Hey, Spyro. Hello Terror...I mean Cynder."**

**"Ha, ha, ha."**, Cynder remarked in a sarcastic tone.

**"What's up with you? Finally lose your mind?"**

**"No. Don't you know what time it is?"**

**"No. Should I?"**

**"Dude, it's Christmas Eve, Spyro! Are you kidding me?"**

**"Sorry, I guess I kinda forgot about it."  
**  
**"Too busy with your little..."**

**"Finish that sentence, and you'll be an ornament."**, Cynder retorted.

**"Good enough. Have a merry christmas!"**

Sparx left towards his house. Christmas, that's why everything looked so familiar. Then it hit me: Christmas! It's been so long since I enjoyed Christmas. And Cynder...She had never even experienced a Christmas before. She was either by the Dark Master's side or stuck with me somewhere.

This year was going to be different. She was going to have her first Christmas with me. It will be great!

But, where would we stay? I don't think having a Christmas in the open is a good idea. I quickly rushed over to the guardian's temple. Cynder stopped me on the way. She was mildly curious.

**"Spyro, what's Christmas?"**

I reeled back a bit, trying to find a way to answer a question I had never actually known a lot about.

**"Well, Christmas is...I'm not exactly sure, but I think it's a holiday in which people give gifts to other people out of kindness, spreading joy and goodwill."**

**"Well, I guess I could never be a part of that, because..."**

"Yeah, I know. Malefor. That changes this year. Come on."

I managed to convince Cynder to come with me to the guardian's temple. Cyril was busy crafting some frozen decorations.

**"Ah, if it isn't the great one and his girlfriend."**

"I'm not his..."

"I know, I know. Just kidding. What seems to be the problem?"

"Cynder, could you give us a moment of privacy?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. I'll be waiting at the courtyard. Don't take too long."

Cynder shyly walked away. I got up close to Cyril.

**"Listen, I forgot it was Christmas Eve, and, well..."**

"And the time slipped away from you."

"Yeah. I was wondering if you knew where there was a spare place here to spend the night?"

"Ah, sure. Simply walk down to the left over there, take a right. Talk to Morty, he should be able to fix you up."

"You know, technically, this is Cynder's first Christmas, but I don't know how to make up for all she missed while..."

"Yes, I understand. I'll tell you what. You just settle yourself in, and we'll make sure everything else is taken care of."

"Thanks, Cyril."

I walked away from Cyril, and led her to a small hotel. A mole was running the register.

**"Oy, welcome. What can I do for you, expect be gladdened by your presence?"**

"Are you Morty?"

"Ah, I see. Yes, I am. I have the perfect room for two lovebirds like you."

"We're not..."

"Now, now. Don't worry, I won't tell. Somebody already has this room, but we can share."

"Fine."

Morty showed us to this quaint little side room. It was spacious, actually. Plenty of room to sleep. There was a beautiful view of the rest of the city from the window. The ceiling was surprisingly tall.

**"Enjoy your room."**

"When do you get the payment for room and board?"

"Ah, no problem. No charge for the likes of you. Have a merry Christmas."

Morty left the room. Cynder took a quick walk around the hotel room.

**"Wow. I don't how you did it, but thanks."**

**"No problem. There isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for you."**

Suddenly, the other roommate came strolling through. It was Sparx, who was just finishing his candy cane.

**"Hey! What are you doing here?"**

"Morty said we could share."

"Oh. Fine, just don't break anything."

The sun was beginning to set. Cynder yawned.

**"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I could really use a good night's sleep. You coming?"**

"Not yet. I'll have a surprise ready for you when you wake up, though."  
  
The thought of it made Cynder blush a bit. She shyly broke eye contact.

**"Okay, then. Good night, Spyro."**

"Yeah. Good night."

Cynder curled up on a mattress upstairs and drifted into a deep sleep.

I walked up to Sparx, who was suffering from a case of grin-itis.

**"Is the coast clear?"**

"What?", I said, somewhat confused.

**"Is Cynder asleep yet?"**

**"Yeah. Wait a minute. I don't have any decorations set up. No presents. Great. I jumped into it without preparing."**

"Good thing you've got me, then. Alright, come in, just be quiet."  
  
Suddenly, the Guardians, Morty, and Hunter quietly walked into the room. Even being so large, the Guardians had to crouch down.

**"What...What's going on?"**

"Your Christmas."

Terrador rested his tail gently and took a deep breath.

**"Cyril told us about you and Cynder. To be honest, we never had much holiday time, either."**

"Yes, good chap. But, we still owe so much to you. I promise this will will be a most jubilliac holiday in a long time."

"Volteer, keep it down, please. We don't want to wake Cynder."  
  
Sparx flew right in front of me, and said in a pleasing tone:

**"We're all here for you, Spyro."**

"Alright. You guys are the best."

"Think nothing of it."

"Okay. We'll put the decorations over there, and..." 

"**..Please, Sparx. I think I'll manage it. Terrador, Find an average-sized tree and bring it here. Cyril, for now, just put some shingles on the roof. Morty, you handle decorations. Don't forget to decorate the tree. Sparx, try to find something for me to give Cynder as a present. Hunter, you and me will pick up some last-minute items.**

"Right. I know a store that is always open at this time of night."

"And Volteer..."

Volteer turned around.

**"It might help you to clam up."  
**  
Volteer turned around and said nothing, thoroughly embarrassed

Me and Hunter went to the store he was talking about. We picked up some holiday treats, a piece of mistletoe, and a few extra decorations. I noticed a beautiful necklace. It had a beautiful silver chain, with an engraved red crystal inside.

**"How much for that?"  
**  
The mole at the register looked at me, looked at the necklace, and mumbled:

**"200 gold pieces."**

It was much too steep. Nothing else there looked like something Cynder would like. Afterward, we returned, me slightly depressed. The house was in beautiful condition. The place was perfect. Cynder was still napping.

**"Hey, Sparx. Did you manage to find a good present?"**

**"I...I...I have a bit of bad news. All the stores were closed." **

I just felt like crying. Great. I went through all of this trouble, only to not have a present. I wiped away a tear.

**"Well, if everybody's done, I guess you can all leave."**

"Okay, let's wrap it up and go home."

The others left, except for Sparx. I sadly walked up the stairs, and lay down. I managed to find sleep after a bit of quiet crying.

[POV Store Mole]

I was starting to wrap us shop, when I heard the door open. A small little dragonfly flew towards me. Normally, I would have ignored him, but I was feeling good.

**"Can I ask you a question?"**

"Sure. What is it?"

"Did a purple dragon come in here?"

"Sure. A dragon and some furry cat."

"I knew it. Did he want to buy anything that a girl might like?"

**"Yeah. The dragon wanted that red necklace over there. I don't like to part with it, so I put an outrageous price on it."**

**"Have you ever heard of Spyro?"**

"Yes, some weird purple dragon who...You mean?"  
  
**"Yes. Listen. He's never had a single Christmas in her life.(Sob) I guess he wanted to give it as a gift. His friend hadn't experienced a Christmas for her entire life. Sorry, I've got a frog in my throat."  
**  
That made me want to cry. Had I known at all, I would have handed it to him. A tear fell down my whiskers.

**"I'm sorry."**

**"I know, I know. You just wanted some cash, is all. Whatever. Why do I bother. Good night."**

The dragonfly left, dropping tears as he left. The tears were mingling with my own. I realized I had to fix this.

[POV Spyro]  
I heard a noise downstairs. My napping place was covered with my own tears. I sighed, too upset to cry. When I walked down the steps, the mole from the store was waiting for me.

**"Spyro,your friend told me. I..I had no idea. Your story was very touching. I feel like there's only one way to apologize." **

The mole pulled out the necklace I asked about earlier. I couldn't believe my eyes. I could have sworn I was crying.

**"Sparx, thank you. Thank you, everyone. Now leave. I think she's waking up."**

The store mole left. Sparx flew into another room.

[POV Cynder]

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw something that was so beautiful, I almost cried. A tree was in the corner. Delicious-looking holiday treats everywhere. Spyro was sitting there, a smile spread across his face.

**"Merry Christmas, Cynder. I know you've never been able to experience a holiday.."  
**  
**"Spyro, this is so kind. All because of me?"**

"For you."

I nuzzled his chin. I never realized what a kind soul he was.

**"Cynder, I want you to have this."**

Spyro pulled out a beautiful red necklace. The silver chain and shiny jewel inside made me cry from it''s beauty."

**"Put it on."**

I was blushing redder than the gemstone. I slid it over my neck.

**"It matches your eyes"**, Spyro said, blushing.

**"Spyro, this...I love it. But, I don't have anything for you."**

**"Cynder, you're all I could ever have wanted."**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was crying, not tears of sadness, but of a bounding joy. When I looked up, Sparx was hovering above us with a holly branch above our heads.

Spyro looked up, gulped, and blushed.

**"Why is Sparx holding a holly branch over our heads?"**

"Well, that's mistletoe. When a couple's underneath there, you..."

I figured it out. I grabbed Spyro and kissed him with a passion that passed through us :

**"Ah, I love happy endings."**

"I love you, Spyro."

"I love you too." 


End file.
